


The Use of A Gentleman's Jacket

by iffy_kanoknit



Series: Firtherton small moments [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, after a long long day, firtherton - Freeform, lovely Colin, the director knows best, tired Taron
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ในที่สุดงานตะลุยโปรโมทหนังมาราธอนวันนี้ก็จบลง คอลินจะทำอย่างไร เมื่อทารอน "หลับ" ไปจริงๆ<br/>โมเมนต์ต่อเนื่องมาจาก Gentle Motivation น่ารักมุ้งมิ้ง 555+</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Use of A Gentleman's Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my dear friend, royalelephant for your fluffy translation  
> For English translation : http://archiveofourown.org/works/6256417

ในที่สุดหนึ่งวันที่แสนทรหดก็จบลง หลังจากการเดินสายโปรโมทหนัง 4 ที่ภายในเวลาไม่ถึง 15 ชั่วโมง สถิติใหม่เลยล่ะ...เด็กหนุ่มในบท 'เอ็กซี่' นึกพลางพ่นลมหายใจยาวๆออกมา แน่นอน เสียงพ่นลมหายใจยาวๆ จากเด็กหนุ่มที่เดินอยู่ข้างหน้าทำให้นักแสดงรุ่นใหญ่ที่เดินตามมาติดๆ อดที่จะยิ้มคนเดียวไม่ได้ เพราะในงานแถลงข่าว เด็กหนุ่มดูตั้งใจในการตอบคำถามและให้ความสนใจแฟนๆ ที่มาร่วมอย่างเต็มที่ หรือแม้แต่ปาร์ตี้เล็กๆ ที่เจ้าของงานจัดให้อย่างเป็นกันเอง เด็กหนุ่มก็ยังคงร่าเริงและหยอกล้อเพื่อนนักแสดงคนอื่นๆ และสต๊าฟเป็นปกติ ไม่ได้มีท่าทีของความเหนื่อยออกมาให้เห็นเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว 

 

ณ ตอนนี้ เหล่าสต๊าฟและนักแสดงกำลังยืนรอรถตู้เพื่อจะนั่งกลับไปโรงแรมที่อยู่ห่างออกไปอีกหลายไมล์

 

"คอลิน คุณรู้มั้ยว่าจากตรงนี้ไกลจากโรงแรมที่เราพักกันมากมั้ยครับ?"

เด็กหนุ่มหันกลับมาถามชายร่างสูง ในขณะเดียวกันเขาก็ยกมือถือขึ้นมาเพื่อจะกดดูแผนที่ว่าตอนนี้พวกเขาอยู่ตรงไหนกันแล้ว

 

"คงไม่ถึงชั่วโมงหรอก ฉันคิดว่านะ"

คอลินพูดไปด้วย สายตาจับจ้องเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าที่ก้มดูหน้าจอมือถือไปก็ขมวดคิ้วไป ทุกครั้งที่มองหน้าเด็กคนนี้ เขาจะเผลอลอบมองคิ้วซ้ายที่ขาดจากกันของเด็กหนุ่ม รอยแผลเป็นจางๆ ที่บางครั้งเขาก็นึกอยากจะลองสัมผัสรอยนั้นด้วยปลายนิ้วของเขาซักครั้ง...

 

ไม่ทันไรรถตู้สำหรับนักแสดงก็มาจอดเทียบตรงหน้า นักแสดงรุ่นใหญ่ผายมือเป็นเชิงให้ทารอนขึ้นรถก่อน เด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้าเบาๆ แล้วกระโดดขึ้นรถ พุ่งตรงไปที่เบาะหลังสุดทันที ตามมาด้วยนักแสดงรุ่นใหญ่ที่ใช้สองมือปลดกระดุมสูทออกก่อนจะค่อยๆ เคลื่อนตัวลงนั่งข้างๆ เด็กหนุ่ม 

 

ทันทีที่นั่งลงไปเด็กหนุ่มก็พ่นลมหายใจออกมาแรงๆ อีกครั้ง ก่อนที่จะหันมาพูดกับคนข้างๆ

"ขอบคุณนะครับคอลินที่ช่วยตอบคำถามเมื่อกี้ บางทีผมตอบแล้วมันดูไม่สละสลวยเหมือนเวลาที่คุณตอบ" เด็กหนุ่มพูดเสียงเบาเป็นเวลาเดียวกันหลังจากที่ประตูรถตู้ถูกปิดลง แสงไฟในรถถูกหรี่จนแทบไม่เห็นใบหน้าของคนที่นั่งข้างๆ ชายวัย50 ขยับแว่นเล็กน้อยก่อนจะพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน เหมือนทุกครั้งที่เขาพูดกับอีกฝ่าย

 

"ไม่เลยทารอน เธอทำได้ดีมากวันนี้ เรื่องแบบนี้มันต้องอาศัยประสบการณ์ เธอไม่ต้องไปกังวลกับมันมากก็ได้" เสียงทุ้มแผ่วเบาโต้ตอบคนข้างๆ เกือบนาทีที่เสียงของคนข้างๆ เขาเงียบไป...

 

...ไม่มีการตอบรับหรือบทสนทนาโต้ตอบกลับมาจากคนที่นั่งริมสุด...

 

ไวเท่าความคิด คอลินหันไปมองเด็กหนุ่มในเวลาเดียวกับที่ศีรษะของอีกฝ่ายเอนลงมาซบที่ไหล่ของนักแสดงรุ่นใหญ่พอดิบพอดี คอลินนิ่งไปชั่วอึดใจ ก่อนจะได้ยินเสียงหายใจเข้าออกสม่ำเสมอมาจากเจ้าของเรือนผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนที่กำลังหลับคาสูทสีกรมท่าตัวเก่งของเขา คอลินเบิกตาขึ้นเล็กน้อย กำลังจะหาวิธีจัดการกับเจ้าเด็กจอมขี้เซาคนนี้สักหน่อย

แต่...พอคิดอีกที...

 

คอลินยกอีกมือที่ยังว่างขึ้นมาลูบเรือนผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนของเด็กหนุ่มอย่างเบามือ พร้อมกับประคองให้ศีรษะอยู่ในมุมที่จะอยู่ในท่านี้ได้นานที่สุดโดยที่เจ้าหนุ่มน้อยตาสีหม่นคนนี้จะไม่ตื่นมาโวยวายว่าปวดคอทีหลัง

 

อยู่ดีๆ ประตูรถตู้ก็ถูกดันเปิดออกอีกครั้ง พร้อมกับใบหน้าที่มีหนวดเคราอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์โผล่เข้ามาในรถ 

 

...ผู้กำกับแมทธิว...

 

เขากวาดตามองหาใครซักคน และหยุดสายตาอยู่ที่นักแสดงนำรุ่นใหญ่ที่นั่งด้านในสุด ไม่ทันที่แมทธิวจะเรียกชื่อเขาออกมา เจ้าของชื่อรีบยกนิ้วชี้ขึ้นแตะที่ริมฝีปากตัวเอง พร้อมกับส่งสายตาบุ้ยใบ้ไปทางเด็กหนุ่มที่กำลัง(อิงไหล่)หลับอยู่ เพียงเท่านั้น ผู้กำกับในชุดฮูดสีดำก็เหมือนจะเข้าใจสถานการณ์ทั้งหมด(!?) รอยยิ้มปรากฏบนใบหน้าของผู้กำกับคนเก่ง (อาจจะด้วยแสงสลัวภายในรถที่ทำให้คอลินรู้สึกว่าแมทธิวกำลังยิ้มอย่างมีเลศนัยใส่เขาอยู่...ไม่หรอก...คงเพราะมันมืดจนเห็นเป็นแบบนั้นมากกว่า) ก่อนที่เจ้าตัวจะก้าวขึ้นมานั่งข้างหลังที่นั่งคนขับ และไม่กี่วินาทีต่อมารถตู้ก็ค่อยๆ ทะยานออกและเข้าสู่ถนนใหญ่

 

แรงสั่นเป็นจังหวะจากมือถือในกระเป๋าเสื้อสูทของนักแสดงสูงวัย ทำให้เขาต้องขยับมือล้วงมันออกมาอย่างเบามือ เพราะกลัวจะทำให้คนข้างกายตื่น 

 

Matthew: แค่จะบอกคุณกับทารอนว่า เราจะออกจากโรงแรมพรุ่งนี้ 9โมงตามกำหนดการเดิม วันนี้ขอบคุณมาก ;)

 ปล. ผมคิดว่าเสื้อสูทไม่ได้มีไว้ใช้ทำแบบนี้ไม่ใช่เหรอ? lol  

 

ราตรีสวัสดิ์

 

ข้อความที่โชว์หราอยู่บนหน้าจอ ทำเอานักแสดงสูงวัยหน้าร้อนขึ้นมาเล็กๆ

 

...ก็แค่ให้เด็กคนนี้ได้พักอย่างเต็มที่จนกว่าจะถึงโรงแรม...ก็เท่านั้นเอง

**Author's Note:**

> ขอบอกเลยว่า ในAO3 มีฟิคภาษาไทยของเรื่องนี้น้อยมากกกกกกกกก   
> ทนไม่ได้ค่ะ 555 อยากให้มีผลงานของคู่นี้เยอะๆ ฝากเนื้อฝากตัวด้วยนะคะ   
> คงอยู่ในFandom นี้ไปอีกนานแสนนานจริงๆ แอร๊ยยย


End file.
